


Cloni sacrificali

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Arcaiche entità [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Character(s), Blood and Gore, Clones, Vore
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il terrore si ripeterà eternamente.» "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"» Prompt: 19. Terrore» N° parole: 1031Lista: PumpINK 2020.Scritta ispirandomi a: The Failed Storm BY tesomu; https://www.deviantart.com/tesomu/art/The-Failed-Storm-814238230.
Series: Arcaiche entità [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032476





	Cloni sacrificali

Cloni sacrificali

Il macchinario sfornava continuamente giovani cloni dai lunghi capelli castani che, ignude ed umide, venivano gettate tra le creature.

"No. No, no. No, no, no" piagnucolò una con gli occhi colmi di lacrime, cercando di correre tra le creature simili a vermi che strisciavano sul pavimento.

“No! No-no-no-no-no-no-no…” gemette un’altra. Abbattendosi coi pugni e con tutto il peso del corpo sulla paratia di acciaio spessa un paio di metri che le teneva prigioniere. Dava vita a dei rumori sordi, ma la paratia non si muoveva.

Su una delle schermate dei computer troneggiava una scritta: ‘Error’.

Le pallide creature bianche, dai piccoli occhietti neri, tre per ogni lato, sembravano ammassi carnosi. Dalle loro bocche uscivano dei grossi viticci rosa-violetti, che davano vita ad un suono simile a dello slime strisciato sull’acqua.

< Sono intrappolata… con quella cosa… > pensò una delle ragazze, sgranando gli occhi. < Non so cosa ci facciano quelle altre giovani così simili a me, ma so solo che quelle ‘cose’ a terra sono senzienti. Non si sa altro di quella creatura aliena >.

Ognuna delle cloni agiva e pensava come la dottoressa proprietaria del DNA originario.

Una delle giovani cadde inciampando in dei fili neri, andando a sbattere sul pavimento di metallo. Gemette, stringendosi lo stomaco dolorante. Gridò, vedendo che una delle creature l’aveva affiancata e innumerevoli viticci la troneggiavano.

La sua figura si rifletteva nei piccoli occhietti della creatura, completamente vitrei.

Si raggomitolò su se stessa, singhiozzando.

“P-per favore… non uccidermi… non voglio morire…” supplicò. I capelli castani le ricadevano davanti al viso.

< Mi sta osservando > pensò, mentre uno dei tentacoli le avvolgeva delicatamente la gola, iniziando a tirarla verso di sé.

Un’altra cercò inutilmente di arrampicarsi su una delle vasche da cui venivano prodotte, ma venne afferrata dai viticci.

< Il suo tocco alieno è così irreale: umido e viscido. Nonostante sia così flessibile, la sua presa è d’acciaio > pensò. Innumerevoli tentacoli si raggomitolarono sulla sua schiena, facendo blocco umido.

Le giovani piagnucolavano, gridavano, imploravano per un aiuto o pietà.

Una di loro fu afferrata per una gamba da un viticcio, con l’altra cercò di scacciarlo, urlando. Un tentacolo le penetrò le labbra, muovendosi nella sua bocca, soffocando le sue lamentele.

Una delle giovani sgranò gli occhi, ormai trasformata in un bozzolo di tentacoli.

< Perché è così stranamente piacevole? Cosa diamine emanano questi alieni? Se quello che secernono non è saliva, cos’è? > si domandò.

Le creature avanzava avidamente, con i loro viticci aderivano e strisciavano sempre più in alto sui corpi indifesi delle vittime.

Una di loro si ritrovò con le mani bloccate, quasi del tutto avvolta. Un’altra riusciva ancora a scalciare.

Il macchinario ne fece cadere un’altra, che si ritrovò immediatamente colpita e avvolta prima di capire cosa la circondasse. Venne sollevata dai tentacoli simili a molle lingue, tenuta sospesa sopra uno dei vermi.

< Mi vengono in mente gli scarabei e i cervi volanti. Quando devono accoppiarsi sollevano la femmina, tenendola per il muso. Le impediscono di scappare, volendola completamente alla loro mercé. Dimostrano la loro superiorità anche con la forza > si ritrovò a pensare. Si contorse e cercò di liberarsi, lottando con tutte le sue forze. < Non riesco a fare mente locale o a ricordarmi come sono arrivata qui. So solo che adesso sono appesa come un burattino >.

I viticci serpeggiavano sui loro corpi, palpeggiando la pelle nuda. Sciamavano e si arrotolavano intorno ai punti sensibili, serravano i loro capezzoli, scivolavano nella parte più intima delle gambe, stringevano i loro colli. I loro assalti si concentravano sull’intimità delle vittime.

Grida di paura cedevano il passo ad urla indignate e disperate insieme, che si tingevano di dolore e piacere. Si tuffavano tra i glutei delle giovani, avvolgendo i loro glutei e le penetravano con foga da davanti.

Una delle giovani venne risucchiata nella bocca della creatura. Cercò di liberarsi, mentre il suo corpo veniva imprigionato da quello della creatura, che contraendosi le aderiva perfettamente addosso ricreando le sue forme.

< La loro pelle sembra una membrana lucida, plastica. Non deve essere molto spessa, ma incredibilmente resistente visto che nessuna delle nostre armi l’ha scalfita.

Neanche volendo potrei cercare di sfuggire nuovamente dalla sua bocca.

Se mi deve mangiare, che lo faccia in fretta. Non voglio passare molto tempo nel suo addome > pensò.

Un’altra ragazza era stata imbozzolata dai tentacoli, che si contorcevano avidamente su di lei. Ogni lembo del suo corpo e della sua pelle era intensione, mentre centinaia di lingue morbide la leccava, l’accarezzavano e la penetravano senza fine. Entrando da davanti con furia, spingendo da dietro, impedendole di gridare perché la sua bocca era a sua volta penetrata.

< Mi sento ribollire! Mi stanno facendo impazzire!

I tentacoli pulsano, si contorcono, giocano con me. Non riesco a pensare.

Il mio cervello si è sciolto in questo assedio sensoriale! La mia paura e il mio disperato desiderio di fuggire sono sostituiti da una cieca e primordiale lussuria > ammise.

“ _No! No! Nooooo! NOOO_!”. Le grida disperate delle sue compagne le arrivavano alle orecchie sempre più ovattate.

< Il terrore si ripete costantemente in questa stanza. Qui viene creata la vita solo per la morte. Quei maledetti hanno preso possesso dei computer! Non riesco a riprogrammarli! > si disse una dei cloni della scienziata. Si era arrampicata su uno dei super-computer e da lì digitava su una delle tastiere cercando di modificare i dati.

Uno dei vermi, la cui pelle sembrava una membrana traslucida che lasciava intravedeva la giovane imprigionata nel suo corpo, iniziò a riempirsi di acidi. Si gonfiò, mentre la giovane che stava morendo soffocata iniziava a sciogliersi. Finì di digerirla, i liquidi vennero assorbiti dal suo corpo.

Riaprì la bocca, le sue lingue si riversarono fuori, dimenandosi furiose. Scattarono verso la giovane sul computer, afferrandola.

La ragazza si dimenò, mentre lingue sciamavano su di lei, diede di matto cercando di liberarsi, ma i tentacoli la mandarono in un sovraccarico sensoriale.

Il verme la inghiottì, facendo aderire la membrana bianca del suo corpo alle sue fattezze. Le lingue si ritirarono, permettendo che si vedessero perfettamente la sua bocca spalancata, le sue fattezze e i seni sodi.

La giovane si ritrovò immobilizzata, perfettamente sigillata.


End file.
